Matoran Escape
Matoran Escape was an online game where you help the Voya Nui Resistance Team escape the Piraka. You travel all through Voya Nui,avoiding the Piraka and Antidermis-infected matoran while collecting various bonuses and health. Game Controls *Arrow Keys - Move your current Matoran. *Spacebar - Switch between alive Matoran. *B Key - Jump. *N Key - Stun Other Matoran. Game Objects *Zamor Sphere - Collects 10 points. *Crystal Widget - Collects 500 points. *Healing Stone - Collects 50 points and heals a fallen Matoran. *Voya Spirit - Collects 100 points and heals all fallen Matoran. Toa Makao's Walkthrough Lava Reservoirs Hakann's Lava Reservoirs is too easy. The first level is a walkover, just avoid the Matoran you run into, unless it is clear you have to fight, until you reach the word saying EXIT, and go through it. When you have to RUN AWAY from(not fight) Hakann on the second level, just pause behind the white rock pile the first time and then run. After you lose sight of Hakann, jump over to his side and run up the other way. Then it will be easy to escape. The second time you run into him on Level 2, hide behind the rocks again then, when you are ready, run, jump onto his side. Do NOT stop for Crystal Widget or three Zamor balls on the other side or you will fail. Then, you just keep on running and jumping until you reach the exit. The third level is pretty straight-forward, dodge the Zamors to stay alive. The easiest way to dodge them is to keep to the front of the platform, stopping for Voya spirits and Healing stones as needed. It won't be long before you reach the exit. Piraka Virus plant Part 1/2 Zaktan's part of the plant. On the first level, dodge and fight Matoran where required, nothing you won't be able to handle by now. When you run into Zaktan, do just that both times, run, and use this as a tactic against all Piraka on levels to come. On the second level, just the same. On the third level, beat Zaktan by pressing spacebar making you invulnerable and jump on the Voya Nui sign at the same time to kill him. Piraka Virus Plant Part 2/2 Avak's part of the plant. Use the tactics for the first and second level of part 1 of the plant, I'll wait here for you. Done? Great, now the second level is the same. The third level is pretty easy, I completed it first time. You're meant to survive a few seconds against Avak. Just go to the blocked exit, then press the space bar repetitively, it will make you invulnerable to everything, except falling. Just run through the exit when it opens and hey presto, you're on the Nui caves! Nui Caves Part 1/2 Reidak's level. On the first level, just run from him like you ran from Hakann on the second level of the lava reservoirs, all three times. Same on level two. On level three, just run and hope you get lucky. Nui caves Part 2/2 Vezok's level. On the first level, run like you did on Reidak's, hiding behind crystals to escape. Same on level two. On the boss level, chip away at the big crystal to get to the exit little by little, Vezok throws Zamors quickly. Mountain stronghold Thok's chapter, very hard. On levels 1 and 2 just avoid or fight Matoran, which of these options you choose is up to you. On the boss level, fighting Thok, takes a lot of patience and luck. Do NOT try to get rid of the giant block of ice all at once, chip away at it, bit by bit, and with luck, you'll uncover the exit and win the game. Trivia Pressing the space bar during the first loading screen will produce a level select option. During the game, hold down the space bar to make yourself invulnerable to everything except falling. Category:Games Category:2006